


The Future is Ours

by onewritergirl47



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewritergirl47/pseuds/onewritergirl47
Summary: It is Valentine's Day and Felicity finally tells Oliver her big news.





	The Future is Ours

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys so I had to write something after that huge news at the end of the last episode. So I figured I would make it a Valentine's Day/reveal fic so yeah enjoy! Also I am always open to critiques and any proofreading!

Oliver Queen was not a hopeless romantic by any means. However meeting and falling in love with Felicity had definitely softened him up a bit over the years. After the island, he had gotten so lost in his mission to right his fathers wrongs and in his own darkness. She had brought him into the light. The day he walked into her cubicle at Queens Consolidated, his life changed forever. She was the one who lights his way and for that he would be forever grateful. Seven years ago, he never imagined he would be where he was now. There he was though, standing in the kitchen of their apartment, making breakfast for his wife on Valentine's Day. 

The fact that William had left only three days ago still stung. It was like a dagger to the heart. It was the hardest thing that he and Felicity had ever gone through together and they had been through a lot. He couldn't help think that maybe William's grandparents were right. At least that they had been right about him not being a fit father for William. For so long, he worried that he couldn't give William the life he deserved. He was the freaking Green Arrow for gods sake. That didn't exactly scream normal. He had chosen to go to prison to protect his family without even looping them in. Not to mention his countless enemies who would always be a looming threat to their family. They were completely wrong about Felicity however. She was always there for him and loved him like she was his own. Unfortunately, this life they had and what they did would always be a source of chaos. So maybe all this was for the best. At least he would have a chance to grow up away from all of that. 

All of this rang true in Oliver's head as he finished making breakfast for Felicity. If anything, he was mainly trying to distract himself from getting lost in these thoughts. He had thrown himself more into work for the SCPD, his Arrow duties, and focusing on his marriage. He had gotten so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't hear Felicity come up behind him.

"Hey," she said in a soft voice. "What are you doing?" 

"I was making you breakfast. I was going to surprise you in bed for Valentine's Day." 

"Oh my god, I had no idea. I can go back to bed and act like I didn't see anything." 

"No it's okay. I just got lost in my own thoughts."

"Thinking about Will again?" Felicity asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist. 

"Yeah, I can't help thinking that maybe he's better off with his grandparents. You said it yourself. This life we have and what we do doesn't exactly provide a sense of normalcy. God knows my enemies will always be a looming threat to our family. At least now he'll grow up away from all of that."

"Hey, look at me," she stated as she came to his side and placed both her cheeks on his face, forcing him to look at her. "You are a good father and you did what was best for him. Don't let anyone ever tell you any different." 

"Thank you. For everything."

"You're welcome babe. Now tell me more about this breakfast I have heard so much about." 

"Well I made French toasts, eggs, and fresh fruit," Oliver stated as he set the food on the table. 

"And coffee?"

"Just the way you like it." 

"Why thank you," Felicity told him as she pressed a kiss to his cheek before digging in. She hardly got through one bite of eggs before rushing to the bathroom.

"Felicity?! Are you okay?" 

"Mmmmhmmm." 

This was all he got out of her before he heard her empty her stomach into the toilet. He immediately rushed into their shared bathroom and pressed a cool towel to her forehead.

"That's the second time you've gotten sick in the past four days. Are you sure you're okay? Did Dr. Schwartz say anything else about your blood work?"

Felicity could tell that keeping this secret any longer was not going to happen. This was the last way that she had wanted him to find out. 

"Oliver, I have something that I have to tell you. I'm pregnant."

"Wait what? We're going to have a baby?"

"Yeah that was what Dr. Schwartz had to tell me over the phone. I wanted to tell you right then and there, but Will had just left. I didn't know how you would react and I wanted to surprise you. I had it all planned out. Are you okay with all this?" 

"Of course I'm okay with it. Am I scared out of my mind? Hell yes, but I know that we'll get through this together just like we do with anything. We're Overwatch and the Green Arrow. We can handle anything. Before I met you, I never imagined settling down and possibly starting a family of my own. The day I walked into your cubicle was the day that my whole life had changed. You brought me out of the dark. You are the one who lights my way and there's nobody else that I would rather go through this with." 

"I love you Oliver Queen." 

"I love you too, Felicity Smoak," Oliver replied before kissing her deeply. 

"So what was this whole plan you had to surprise me?" he asked as they sat cuddling on the cool bathroom floor.

"Oh well I had gotten you this gift and wait right here," Felicity said before immediately running into their bedroom and came back with a small green box. 

"Nice wrapping." 

"Wait until you see what is inside."

Oliver couldn't wait any longer and tore into the wrapping paper. Felicity would never forget the look on Oliver's face. He looked like a little kid on Christmas morning. Inside was a small onesie that read you don't scare me, my dad fights crime with a little bow and arrow underneath. 

"This is amazing. Thank you so much." 

"Happy Valentine's Day babe."

"Happy Valentine's Day Felicity." 

 


End file.
